The Best of Wham!: If You Were There...
Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. [ Review: The Best of Wham!: If You Were There...]. AllMusic. Retrieved on 18 July 2010. }} The Best of Wham!: If You Were There... is the second UK-released compilation, released in 1997 to summarize the career of British pop duo Wham!. It peaked at number 4 on the UK Albums Chart. The end of the album features a hidden track that was first heard on their debut album, Fantastic. Many Wham! fans consider this compilation vastly inferior to the band's previous compilation, 1986's The Final, not only due to the non-inclusion of "Bad Boys", but also discarding "Careless Whisper" and "A Different Corner". Although the latter two songs were credited as George Michael solo singles, they did appear on official Wham! studio albums. This compilation was compiled by George Michael to present the band as more serious artists and to draw connections with his solo career. As a result of his endorsement of it, it is more widely available than The Final. Track listing | extra4 = | length4 = 4:30 | title5 = Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go | note5 = from Make It Big, 1984 | writer5 = Michael | extra5 = Michael | length5 = 3:51 | title6 = Like a Baby | note6 = from Make It Big, 1984 | writer6 = Michael | extra6 = Michael | length6 = 4:16 | title7 = Freedom | note7 = from Make It Big, 1984 | writer7 = Michael | extra7 = Michael | length7 = 5:20 | title8 = The Edge of Heaven | note8 = from Music from the Edge of Heaven, 1986 | writer8 = Michael | extra8 = Michael | length8 = 4:37 | title9 = Wham Rap! | note9 = from Fantastic, 1983 | writer9 = | extra9 = Bob Carter | length9 = 6:46 | title10 = Young Guns (Go for It!) | note10 = from Fantastic, 1983 | writer10 = Michael | extra10 = | length10 = 3:41 | title11 = Last Christmas | note11 = from Music from the Edge of Heaven, 1986 | writer11 = Michael | extra11 = Michael | length11 = 6:48 | title12 = Where Did Your Heart Go? | note12 = from Music from the Edge of Heaven, 1986 | writer12 = | extra12 = Michael | length12 = 5:42 | title13 = Everything She Wants '97 | writer13 = Michael | extra13 = | length13 = 6:01 | title14 = I'm Your Man '96 | writer14 = Michael | extra14 = | length14 = 4:32}} Notes * "Everything She Wants '97" is a remix of the original song * "I'm Your Man '96" is a re-recording of the original song Video Released on VHS, VCD and DVD. # "Wham Rap!" (Michael, Ridgeley) – 3:15 # "Club Tropicana" (Michael, Ridgeley) – 4:31 # "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" – 3:45 # "Last Christmas" – 4:20 # "The Edge of Heaven" – 4:25 # "Where Did Your Heart Go?" (Was, Was) – 5:10 # "I'm Your Man" – 5:40 # "Everything She Wants" – 6:30 # "Freedom" – 6:32 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Album }} }} Video/DVD References Category:Wham! albums Category:1997 greatest hits albums Category:Epic Records compilation albums